Accessing high voltage environments, including the controls to a transformer within a transformer cabinet, requires specialized equipment and procedures to ensure the safety of all personnel.
According to one known approach, an electrical switch, such as a rotary switch mounted to the interior of the cabinet, is adapted for operation outside of the cabinet by fitting the switch with a switch extension shaft. The switch extension shaft can be locked with a padlock, e.g., to keep the switch off, at a location outside the cabinet. In this way, such a switch extension shaft can be used in conjunction with a load break switch compliant with governing safety standards, including operability of the switch when the cabinet is open and the ability to lock the switch in an off position.
There still is a need, however, to provide increased flexibility and convenience in enabling switching operations from outside of a cabinet, while still maintaining safety, that are not addressed by the known approach.